In Twenty Years
by DarlingandDarlinger
Summary: Two young boys left to their own devices, exploring- what was it? love? sex? commitment? and the workings of a mysterious electric suit... sasuxnaru drabble-y thing


Warnings- cheesiness, language, sexual mentionings, gayness

**In Twenty Years**

In the second closet off the master bedroom of the Uchiha estate, two teenage boys, one fourteen and one fifteen, went through Mrs. Uchiha's personal possessions. Mrs. Uchiha's younger son was digging through her closet, looking for the expensive kimono.

The less expensive ones were on display in the guest room, but his parent's would never let the precious heirlooms from as old as feudal times, be exposed to the common American air. His parents detested America, and simulated their world after their old life in Japan, making their home and all their outside connections as Japanese as possible (though Sasuke suspected his parents were too Japanese even for Japanese standards- which was probably why they'd moved; he could see no other possible reason). This upbrining had made Sasuke quite the outsider in middle school, having no social skills whatsoever and taught to never betray the path of his noble Japanese lineage with a common American action.

"Are you sure this is okay?" The tanned teenager questioned of the other boy in the closet of the master-bedroom, where he was currently perched on Mrs. Uchiha's vanity, rummaging through her make-up. Naruto looked up from ascertaining whether or not he approved of Mrs. Uchiha's taste to look at his boyfriend.

Sasuke swiveled his body around a bit to look up over his shoulder at his partner, momentarily pausing at the task of rooting through the back corners of his parents' dresser drawers.

"If you mean, is it okay with my parents, no. But yes, its okay," Sasuke said, "Why do you want to see them anyways?"

Naruto paused and lifted his head a little. "Hm, I like old, parent-y things."

Sasuke frowned. "Go look at your old parent-y things."

Naruto scoffed, but not bitterly, but more like amused by a simple truth. "I don't have parents, I have siblings that happened to have given birth to me."

Which was hardly arguable. Naruto's dad had gotten his mother pregnant at 14, and they still weren't married. Instead his parents lived the lives of free-spirited bums, moving from town to town, sometimes hooking up but mostly never seeing each other or Naruto; in a small town like Konoha such a background was the equivalent of a murder rap- Naruto could never quite escape it, and had been the victim of quite a lot of unearned contempt. He couldn't wait to move away. Sasuke couldn't really complain though; it was nice having Naruto mostly to himself. If Naruto had been given a fair chance, he would be so adored that Sasuke wouldn't have even been able to go near him, much less get Naruto to date him. "So you go and abuse my parent's private things?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto met Sasuke's gaze, giving him _that_ look, the one with _that_ smile, disarming in its causality and liking, the one that made his left eyebrow rise slightly with the smile, only adding to the charm of the expression.

"I have no compunctions about disrespecting your parents, as you know," Naruto replied, at which Sasuke smiled. Not that Naruto didn't like Sasuke's parents. More like, he thought they were confused by a society too concerned with status, and too wealthy and uptight for their own good, as he had told Sasuke many times. Naruto went out of his way to be as out there as possible whenever he met them. He considered it his duty to loosen them up; Naruto was a pretty unconventional person. He didn't have electricity, skipped school, grew marijuana in the basement, didn't wear coats in winter, and let strangers sleep over at his house. And he walked around barefoot, all the time. "You don't care, right?"

Sasuke ignored the warm twist in his gut and instead asked "Why do you ask?", even though he knew the corners of his eyes were lifting up in a return smile, the type one couldn't help giving because someone had done something you found endearing and you liked them.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's just… before we got together you were pretty much the robot child, you know?"

Which was untrue. Sasuke had just never really had something he cared about enough to break the rules for. Sasuke snorted. "Before we got together? You make it sound like you're a catalyst," Sasuke pointed out, and Naruto gave an alluring half-smile, pointed to himself and laughed. Sasuke took in the shape of his smile, the inflection of his voice, the cut of his long-sleeve shirt.

"Well, I _am_ just that great," he joked, "But, no, that wasn't what I meant." Naruto reigned in his laughter, "I mean, are you kind of doing this to get back at your parents? Do you really want to be doing this with me?"

Sasuke turned completely around from the dresser, glared, and bit out, "I don't think you're referring to my looking through my parents closet by 'this'."

"Well, yes and no. Yes if you are trying to get back at them… and if not, no." Naruto replied.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped, trying to brush off the hurt feeling.

Naruto made a face and threw a tube of lipstick at Sasuke. "Don't get all irritated with me, I have to ask if you don't ever tell me these things!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look of contempt, ignoring the lipstick, trying to get back at Naruto somehow, even though he knew he was being petty. He felt bad though, for Naruto to go and say something like that, making it seem like Sasuke was just using him. He had wanted this to be about him and Naruto…obviously he hadn't taken Naruto to his house in secret, while his parents were away, just to look at kimonos. It wasn't about disrespecting his parents. And Naruto should know that. At this point, he didn't even care about his parents; the whole point was he cared about Naruto. Thinking this, Sasuke softened. Somewhat more quietly than he wanted, Sasuke replied, looking at the floor, "It's like your… invalidating my feelings or something. I wouldn't… we do more than just… we share things… and you know that's real."

Naruto kind of averted his eyes and furrowed his brow, and murmured, "Right," and Sasuke knew he'd really embarrassed him.

"That was pathetic," Sasuke mumbled, going back to rifling through his parents drawers. Where were the goddamn kimonos? "The lipstick, I mean."

Naruto approached Sasuke and got on his knees to hug him from behind. "Sorry...," Naruto said, his voice low but warm, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. We're in high school, Sasuke. It's not normal to be serious about each other. But I wouldn't mind it if we were. I was just… making sure."

"Well, I'm not serious. There's no way I could be serious about such a screw-up," Sasuke replied softly, but he stroked Naruto's arms around his chest as he did so, belying his words.

"Oh, shut up," Naruto said, "Pissy man."

"You suck," Sasuke said, "at being a boyfriend."

Naruto didn't say anything, and Sasuke worriedly turned his head to look at Naruto's expression. His boyfriend's eyebrow was raised and he gave a suggestive look with an arch smile. "We'll see. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," and with that he pushed himself up and began going through the closet.

Sasuke leaned against the dresser and watched Naruto. The feeling was back. Was Naruto just teasing? This wasn't fair; every little thing he did sent his heart rate flying, second-guessing his intentions. There were here to… do something, right? More than just kiss and hug. He had told Naruto his parents were gone for a couple days, that they'd have the house to themselves, and that he should come over. Naruto had ridden the bus home with him. But he'd left it pretty open ended. How had Naruto interpreted it? Sasuke and Naruto didn't often go to his house, since he disliked being around his parents, much less with his boyfriend they hardly tolerated, so maybe Naruto just thought they could hang out in peace now. But he had said, "My parents are out." Everybody knew what that meant.

Were they ready for sex? As a teenager, Sasuke was, he knew, but as a couple, maybe not; sex was known to mess up relationships. Then again, they'd done pretty much everything but sex… but that had seemed to happen so naturally. Maybe he should just wait till the actual deed happened the same way.

His gaze followed the figure of his boyfriend as he moved to the other end of the closet, to his mom's side. It was weird being here. He had never gone into his parent's room except once or twice. He would never had dared to venture here without Naruto. Looking at his humming boyfriend, that damn bandana around his neck, and Sasuke noted gleefully and guiltily, the skinny jeans slipping down to expose his ass crack, Sasuke felt pretty sure, that whatever happened tonight would be fine. Everything was fine when Naruto was there.

"Um, awkward," Naruto called from the closet said, holding something from the closet up to look at.

Sasuke got up and approached to see a leather dress outfit, cut suggestively for the female body. Oh, gross.

"Uhn."

Naruto held the outfit out to his own body and wiggled it.

"My _mom _wears that."'

"Not necessarily. Maybe your dad just keeps it around, hoping one day she'll try it out."

Somehow that was even more gross. Sasuke's father and sex in the same train of thought was unnatural.

"I'm going to try it on."

Sasuke was about to say something, but Naruto began to undress, and Sasuke's abruptly shut his mouth, capitalizing on the moment; he hadn't known what he was going to say anyways. Naruto was completely without modesty or insecurity. He peeled off his bright blue shirt and flung it to the floor, before wiggling his legs out of the tight-tight skinny jeans he wore. He stripped his orange boxers without a pause, humming all the while. Sasuke soaked in the fact that he could stare unabashedly as much as he wanted and it was completely allowed, that Naruto was his boyfriend, sneaking over at his house, Naruto, impulsive, crazy, Naruto… Naruto with nice thighs… Sasuke tilted his head to get a better view, as Naruto began to pull up the costume. Sasuke mourned the loss of thighs. But, that's all that got covered.

"Isn't it supposed to cover that part?" Sasuke suggested.

"Well, it is made for a woman," Naruto said speculatively, sucking in and yanking the costume up, to no avail. It sat, bunched about his thighs.

"Yeah, they have parts too, dumbass."

"- your mom's parts, Sasuke."

And it was on his boyfriend. The suit must be removed. It kind of felt like he was looking at naked pictures of his mom or something. "This really isn't sexy at all anymore. You can't get it up anyways, take it off." Sasuke cringed inside. Wow, had he said that?

"Agh, this is tight," Naruto mumbled, shifting his hips. Sasuke noted Naruto did not catch the innuendo.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto flipped his head and bit his lip, yanking on the suit for emphasis.

"Help me out here."

"Just take it off," Sasuke said, annoyed.

Naruto looked indignantly at him, but the corners of his mouth curved in that way that told Sasuke he was playing. "Nooo, I started this, and I shall finish it!"

Sasuke made a point to raise an eyebrow as Naruto pulled uselessly at the stupid suit of leather. He looked ridiculous.

"I'm totally hanging out here." Naruto remarked helplessly.

Sasuke smirked at this (Oh, yes, he was), but when Naruto whined plaintively, "Help me, stupid asshole!", he pushed himself off from the dresser he had gone back to leaning on and went to assist, grabbing the thigh of the suit and yanking up.

"Owww-ww, not so hard!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke tried to pull the suit over Naruto's ass, liking the feel of the skin beneath his hands but disturbed all the same by the fact that his mother's leather suit was creating a red little indentation on the bottom of Naruto's butt cheek, which was hanging out the suit, squeezed by the leather. He did _not _enjoy that, Sasuke told himself, it was his_ mother's_ suit.

"Sasuke, it's too big, that's not going to work!"

"Obviously its too small, since it's not fitting on your fucking ass!"

"Not that, my butt!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Naruto, whatever you do, do not insult your butt, it's perfect, trust me. Now, your common sense, _there's_ a deficiency!"

"Just push harder!"

"I _can't!_"

"OH my _god_, OW."

Sasuke let go of the suit in exasperation. "I bring you to my house and this is what you've got me doing?" Compared to what we could be doing, his mind supplied. He pulled one last time, and with a weird suction noise, the suit slid up to Naruto's hips. "H-ah, we did it!" Naruto shifted uncomfortably and his smile dropped. "Hey, Sasuke... this is really tight. Can you help me...?"

"No."

"Sasuke, this thing is cutting off my circulation"

"_No_. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Just help me out a little, its not a big deal... Here, grab this- what _is_ that?" Naruto eyes widened, looking at the plastic cord coming out of the suit, connected with an honest to god electric plug in an outlet, "What the hell! It's connected to the fucking wall, Sasuke! What do you're parents do with this thing… _Take it off me_!"

"I AM TRYING!" Sasuke yelled, already on it, pulling at the suit. That failing, Sasuke moved on to clawing in desperation.

"I'm in an electric suit! What if it goes off? Sasuke, quick, get away! I won't take you with me!" Naruto laughed, like a retard in Sasuke's opinion. "Ouch, Sasuke, not your nails! Hey- you just nicked some of my frickin skin off!"

"It's shit like this why we haven't had sex!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, then swore as he was jerked to the left as Sasuke pulled extra hard, and put his hand on the wall for support. "Yeah, because I get trapped into an electric suit every day!"

"No, but the fact that you could find a way to get trapped in one is not conducive to sexual arousal!" Sasuke shoved his fingers in the suit and tried to grip it from the inside and pull up.

"Neither is your fucking vocabulary!"

"… Naruto, I think my hand is stuck."

A key sounded in the door from downstairs. Naruto froze, and Sasuke's hands tightened on Naruto's butt, digging his nails in. Naruto didn't even yell at him.

"Those Americans can't even keep their airplanes going." Footsteps in the foyer.

"Dear, what did you expect? The airline system falling apart in this country... Sasuke, we're home! Did you do your homework?" Footsteps on the stairs.

Sasuke rested his head on Nauto's back. Shit, shit, shit. Naruto stifled a laugh with his hands. His eyes were tearing up. Sasuke clawed at him viscously, causing Naruto to only double over with laughter. Sasuke, attached by the hand to his butt, fell over on top of him. The door opened. Sasuke stared at the ground.

"Hi, Mrs. Uchiha, hear those Americans were being ri-dic-u-lous. Hey, how_ do_ you get this thing _on_? Me and Sasuke just had the hardest time." Naruto drawled in an exaggeratedly gay voice.

"Off. Off, is more... what we need... actually," Sasuke supplied weakly. He would laugh at this in twenty years, if he and Naruto were still together. If only he could get through this first.

Silence. "Did you unzip it?" Came his mother's voice, slowly.

"Well, don't that just darn all?" Naruto shook his head in wonder, "Look, Sasuke, right on my stomach!"

"I am going to _kill_ you!" Sasuke lunged, awkwardly as he was stilled glued to Naruto's ass. They rolled on the floor, hitting a table lamp.

"You didn't know either!" Naruto defended himself.

Another voice joined from the doorway. "Darl- whoa. Are they making it in the vibrating suit?"

"Oh, that's w- ow- what is does?" Naruto gasped from underneath Sasuke, who had managed to sit on top of Naruto while twisting his arms around to knee him in the back.

"I don't know how to handle this," Mr. Uchiha gasped, face pale, "First Itachi, now the youngest one too-" Mrs. Uchiha grabbed his shoulder as though to steady him, even though he was a foot shorter.

"Hahahahaha, Itachi- ow, SASUKE, STOP IT!" Sasuke kneed him again but Mr. Uchiha made a choking noise, before abruptly turned and left the room. At least he was gone. His wife made a face of consternation.

"Don't _hurt_ him, Sasuke," Mrs. Uchiha scolded. Mr. Uchiha was already out the door. "And if you want to use the suit, you have to flip the switch or else it won't work, even if it's plugged in. I'm going to have to ask you to please be unattached to Naruto by the time we get back- and maybe clear out of the house for a while? Kay? Bye-bye." The door closed.

It occurred to Sasuke that in twenty years, Sasuke _had_ to still be with Naruto; who else would deal with the idiot- who was in hysterics on the floor-? someone had to protect him from himself.

"Your dad said 'making it', Sasuke."

Sasuke kneed him again. "Fucking _dumbass_." Though, in truth, Sasuke smiled as he said it- thinking- and hoping, deep inside- that in twenty years, if they were still be together... if he had twenty years of days like today, Sasuke would count himself a very lucky man.

**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago, deleted it, and am now reposting it. I actually got kind of embarrassed of it- re-reading it makes me cringe. But you have to start somewhere, and I am just going to try and remain less critical of what I write so I can actually start posting some stuff. Comments/feedback are welcome and wanted.


End file.
